


ASB: A Fanmix

by crosscountry07



Category: due South
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, fanmix summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosscountry07/pseuds/crosscountry07
Summary: The companion Fanmix to my recent fic 'A Single Bullet'.





	ASB: A Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Single Bullet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889164) by [crosscountry07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosscountry07/pseuds/crosscountry07). 



Welcome to my first fanmix! As I subscribe to a streaming service and the rest of my music is all on CD's or vinyl and not stored on my computer (for space reasons), I don't have a link to a dropbox. Unless there's a way to get a Spotify playlist uploaded into there, and if there is, please teach me your ways! If there's enough interest, I can post a link to a Spotify playlist. Now, onto the music!

 **Fear- Sarah McLachlan (Chapter 1):** I know this is used in 'A Cop, A Mountie, and a Baby" and I loved the song from the moment I heard it, even if I was pretty young when the series originally aired. As I was writing the scenes where they're in the ambulance, this song kept playing over and over in my mind. Ray fears that he is going to lose his best friend, and there is nothing he can do to help, which makes him feel hopeless.

 **Hear You Me (May Angels Lead You In)- Jimmy Eat World (Chapter 1):** The song was originally written about a woman in the neighborhood one of the band members grew up in that gave the kids of the neighborhood a safe place to go that kept them out of trouble, and how they never got to thank her for all she did before she passed away. Naturally, this is the song that came to me when writing the scene in the hospital when Ray finally gets in to see Benny. For all the crap that he gives Benny in jest, Fraser has really saved him from the downward spiral his career was in. Benny renewed his faith in that justice will have out. And now he's worried that he'll never truly get to thank him for everything he did.

 **Would?- Alice in Chains (Chapter 2):** _So I made a big mistake, try and see it once my way_. This chapter sees the appearance of Pa Vecchio's Ghost. And this line sums up Ray and Pa's relationship. Even if Ray wasn't on the wrong side of things, nothing he ever did made his dad happy.

 **Circles- Switchfoot (Chapter 3):** The waiting is the hardest, and sometimes you feel like you're in a holding pattern, going nowhere. Will Fraser forgive him when he's finally coherent? Will his family forgive him-- well to be more to the point, will Frannie forgive him? Will anything ever be normal again?

 **My Own Prison- Creed (Chapter 4):** Don't make fun of me for liking early Creed, okay? Ray is definitely trapped in a prison of guilt.

 **Apology- Clarissa (Chapter 4):** This one is pretty self explanatory. Ray is deeply sorry for what happened and isn't sure how to make it up to Benny and get back to where they were as friends.

 **Bad Moon Rising- Credence Clearwater Revival (Chapter 5):** Threw this in there because I feel like Ray would actually listen to CCR, and it's a nice song to drive to on a spring night with the windows down, breeze blowing through your hair.

 **Feeling Okay- Best Coast (Chapter 5):** After several weeks of soul crushing guilt and depression, Ray is finally feeling okay. Course, it helps that he's attracted the attentions of a pretty nurse.

 **Can We Hang On?- Cold War Kids (Chapter 5):** I started this fic five years ago and stalled out on it. This was the song that brought my muse back, and I knew I had to include it in the fanmix. The moment I heard it, I felt like it described Ray and Fraser's friendship, and that though they've endured struggles, though they've gone through things that broke them and shook their faith, they have come through it as brothers by choice.


End file.
